Clichés
by Skylar Cevering
Summary: ¿Crack Fic?: "Sólo son siete cosas que rara vez carecen en un filme, libro o fic. Unas son soportables y otras no tanto, ¿Qué esperas? Entra y asegúrate de tener por lo menos uno de estos puntos para hacer de tu obra algo completamente novedosa." ¿Se nota mi sarcasmo? One-shot.


**¡UN MOMENTO! Antes de que alguien diga cualquier cosa, la intención de este...¿fic? Es simplemente para entretenimiento de los lectores y mío. Mi finalidad no es ofender a nadie. Además... no deberían de sentirse, ¡Pues esto es South Park! **

* * *

_**Disclaimer: South Park es propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**_

* * *

**Clichés.**

**By: **Skylar Cevering.

Los clichés... No importa que película veas o que libro/fanfiction leas, siempre habrá uno de estos que a veces logran ambientar la historia y la hace más entendible para la audiencia. Pero lamentablemente sobresalen las otras ocasiones en donde los clichés son tan usados, tan repetitivos y tan malgastados que hacen perder la 'magia' o creatividad de cualquier obra.

¿Qué es un cliché? Amigos, estas maravillas o pesadillas son un término a los momentos que son claramente predecibles.

La producción de Skylar Cevering (¿Producción?) se encargó de hacer una pequeña recopilación de éstos momentos. La investigación les tomó un tiempo estimado de... ¿tres minutos? Da igual, ¡Comencemos!

**1.— Escenarios y situaciones clichés.**

_Era una noche tormentosa en el poblado de South Park. La abundante neblina y los ruidosos truenos acompañados de las descargas eléctricas precipitada por los rayos le daban un toque más tétrico al desolado lugar. Tweek Tweak, un joven rubio de dieciséis años estaba sumamente asustado. Se encontraba sentado en el sofá de la sala de estar bebiendo su café favorito. El chico de orbes verdes no dejaba de temblar, pues no tenía compañía alguna, casualmente sus padres salieron a equis lugar dejándolo sólo._

_El teléfono sonó, Tweak se sobresaltó pero no le quedó mejor opción que contestar._

_—¿S-si?_

_—Más cerca de lo que crees y tú no lo ves...— Susurró una voz gutural. —Se avecina, se avecina lentamente hacia ti. Quiere tu alma, quiere tu sangre... Cinco minutos.— La llamada cortó y las luces se apagaron abruptamente._

_Quedó en completo estado de shock. Y como buen protagonista de un filme de horror, hiso lo que cualquiera de nosotros hubiera hecho; explorar la casa entera. Digo, "por si acaso"._

_—T-tengo que llamar a Craig... t-tengo miedo, ¡GAH!— Dijo sacando su celular._

_¡Sorpresa! Sin señal._

_Tweek se jaló sus cabellos con desesperación y corrió hacia el patio trasero, ¿Por qué? Porque le dio la puta gana o porque quiso sentir más fuerte la emoción. Y ¡WOW! ¡Totalmente impredecible! El "asesino" estaba allí, con una máscara blanca, una túnica negra y un cuchillo; cualquier parecido con la saga 'Scream' es pura coincidencia._

Y bueno, para no gastarnos más letras ya todo el mundo sabe lo que sigue, ¿No? La famosa persecución que hasta por la cosa más pequeña la víctima tropieza, se levanta, corre en dirección al carro y se le caen las llaves. En todo ese lapso el asesino aprovecha y lo mata. Fin.

Ojo, que el género de terror no es exclusivamente propietario de escenarios cliché, no señor. Aún faltan los amoríos de instituto, los amoríos en las playas, una casa enorme y un largo etcétera.

**2.— Triángulos amorosos.**

_—¡Pero Kyle! Yo soy mucho mejor que el patán de Kenny. Yo te amo... ¡Debes amarme a mi!— Exclamó un muy adolorido Stanley... sentimentalmente._

_—¡Es que no lo entiendes, Stan! Kenny... Kenny está jodidamente bueno, no podría...— Se lamentó Broflovski mirando fijamente por la ventana de su cuarto. Marsh estaba recostado en la cama del pelirrojo a nada de romper en llanto._

_—¡¿QUÉ TIENE EL QUE NO TENGA YO!?— Gritó Stan con gran dramatismo. _

_—Que él es un salvaje, sexy y valiente hombre lobo.— Confesó el menor. —Y tú, Stan... tú eres un vampiro marica._

_El joven se levantó y con su "velocidad increíblemente instantánea" se acercó al judío._

_—Sólo puedes escoger a UNA sola persona, Kyle.— Susurró el pelinegro mientras pasaba sus labios por el cuello ajeno. —El afortunado pasará toda su eternidad junto a ti. Así que elige. ¿Yo... o él?_

Para saber más, léase los libros o véase las películas de Twilight. (No nos hacemos responsables de los efectos secundarios).

**3.— Gay estereotipado.**

Y hablando de lobos imposiblemente sexys y vampiros que brillan en plena luz del día, que mejor cliché que el amigo gay estereotipado. Este elemento JAMÁS debe faltar en una película taquillera o en un libro sumamente popular.

¿Y de que va este concepto en una persona homosexual?

Básicamente consiste en hacer del personaje lo más femenino posible. Ya sea por su apariencia (Cabello teñido, ropa extravagante) o dedicación (Diseñador de moda, estilista, etc.)

En resumen: Una Julieta con pene.

_Entonces yo, Bebe Stevens, conocí en el prestigioso instituto de Nueva York a mi querida amiga Butters Stoch, ¡Ay! Ese caramelito es todo un encanto; Tiene un cuerpo delgado pero tan bien cuidado que se le nota una que otra curva. Su cabello es rubio y por lo general lleva broches para que su molesto fleco no le estorbe todo el tiempo. Le encanta vestir ropa ajustada y colores pastel, su color favorito es el violeta. Se "emociona" cuando escucha a Britney Spears, ella es su ejemplo a seguir ya que su más grande sueño siempre ha sido vivir en montañas de dinero rodeado de hombres que le satisficieran día tras día. Su voz es tan ¡Ahh!... Es dulce y aguda, ¡Juraría que podrían confundirla con una chica! Pero no eh, que él es un hombre con todas sus letras._

**4.— Villanas que son villanas porque sí.**

Villanos... porque esos hijos de puta son tan importantes como los protas. Gracias a ellos la historia es más "jugosa" para un espectador. Existen villanos tan bien elaborados como el famoso Freddy Krueger de ''Pesadilla en la calle del infierno'' ("Elm Street") o el legendario Guasón de Batman. Los villanos suelen tener un pasado por lo general trágico, que lo toman como la causa principal de sus fechorías. Por supuesto que existen (Sobre todo en los fanfics) villanos que son hijos de puta porque sí, porque al autor le apetece crear una persona que joda la vida de otra por mero aburrimiento... ¡Ah! Los malévolos seres son mujeres la mayoría de las veces.

_Soy Wendy Testaburger y soy una puta de lo peor. Me encanta enrollarme con medio instituto -Aunque en la serie original no sea así- y hacerle la vida imposible a Kyle Broflovski, ¿Por qué? ¡PORQUE SE ACUESTA CON MI AMORCITO STAN, OBVIAMENTE! O sea, por favor, Stan es mi hombre. Me importa un carajo si me humilla o rechace, yo lo amo, ¿Respeto a mi misma? ¿Y eso con qué se come? No, no, no, que si me hago valer por mi misma todo se va a la mierda. La mejor opción siempre será andar de puta y hacerle mil y un maldades a Kyle... y maldades mucho peores que las que Cartman hace._

**5.— Christian Grey.**

Aquí es cuando algunos de los lectores se preguntarán: ¿Y quién coño es ese?

Les contestaré; Es un tipo que aparece en un libro (según) llamado "Cincuenta sombras de Grey" ¿Ya les suena?, ¿No? Bueno, no importa. No es necesario leerse tal atrocidad para identificar un personaje con este síndrome:

_El señor Craig Tucker me cautivó totalmente al cruzar su mirada con la mía. Era tan apuesto, educado, intenso, elegante y multimillonario... poseía cantidades bíblicas de dinero. Sólo que... me parecía algo, (por no decir mucho) intimidante y controlador. _

_—¿A qué se debe su éxito, Sr. Tucker?— Pregunté._

_—Lo controlo todo, McCormick.— Respondió con monotonía._

_—Vaya aburrimiento._

_Pero cuando dijo "controlar todo" se refería a TODO. ¿Qué puedo decir? Él tenía una enorme empresa, su propio helicóptero, un penthhouse del sueño y un carro que... Wow._

_—El amor no es mi fuerte Ken, deberías alejarte de mi. Soy peligroso, un animal. Mis gustos son... peculiares._

_—...Enséñamelos._

Conclusión para no escribir el libro entero: Los "Christian Grey's" son los hombres que son _casi _perfectos; dominantes, guapos, ricos, etc. pero su único defecto es su "gusto peculiar" ¿Qué que es? Oh nada, métodos de tortura utilizados con el propósito de darse placer sexual (Y aquí el látigo no es nada a comparación de sus colecciones) Aunque no me lo crean, hay bastantes fics de otros fandoms con estas temáticas.

**6.— Mary Sue.**

Creo yo que todos ya las conocemos.

Un dato interesante: Entre más... diferente sea el nombre y más apellidos de cantantes y/o de personajes ficticios lleve, mas Mary Sue es.

_¡Hola! Mi nombre es Francisca Sakura Guadalupe Everdeen de Bieber_ (The Fuck!?),_ tengo quince años y soy una nueva estudiante en la secundaria de South Park. Soy excesivamente linda y poderosa, tanto que me ligué a Stan, Kenny y Kyle cinco veces y les he dado más de cien palizas a Cartman, Wendy y Damien ¡Cabe decir que fue tres contra uno! Les caigo bien a todos y todos quieren ser mi novio ya que me consideran ultra sexy. Yo soy una chica cómo cualquier otra; Mi cabello es de color arcoíris, mis ojos cambian de color dependiendo mi estado de ánimo y tengo todos los poderes de las Sailor Moon y mejorados... Que va, todo súper común y corriente. _

Calma, ya vamos a terminar.

**7.— Una lentitud INCREÍBLE a la hora de querer matar al "héroe"... ¡Ah! Y al final no pasa nada.**

_—Ahora me dirás tus últimas palabras, The Coon.— Amenazó el Capitán Hindsight al susodicho héroe mientras le apuntaba la garganta con su pistola._

_—Y-yo ya no quiero jugar... ¿Kinyyy?— Llamó desesperado por salir de la situación, pues el Coon se situaba atado en una silla en las cimas de un edificio._

_—¡CÁLLATE!— Le ordenó. —¿Sabes cuanto tiempo he esperado para esto? ¡Por fin mi plan saldrá tal cual yo deseé desde hace años!— Caminó hasta quedar a espaldas del chico mapache para ver la luna llena. —He pasado por mucho para llevar acabo mi plan... Desde mis principios, cuando fui un reportero de noticias mediocre, sin futuro económico, sin gracia y ser alguien digno de dar lástima... Pero gracias a ese accidente en la planta nuclear, nacieron mis súper poderes convirtiéndome en el héroe más famoso del mundo, que lástima que nadie esperaba que yo... en realidad fuera un traidor de la humanidad y..._

Saltémonos la parte que a NADIE le interesa.

_Coon se estaba durmiendo debido a la LARGA explicación de Hindsight._

_—Psst—__El castaño despertó y miró entre las bolsas de basura, pues de ahí provenía la voz._

_—¿Ken... Mysterion?_

_—Hey, ya me cansé de este jodido juego, vámonos.— Susurró el joven de la capucha negra._

_—Pues desátame, este tipo se lo tomó muy en serio.— Respondió._

_El misterioso héroe observó al ahora enemigo, este seguía parloteando quien sabe que cosas. Rodeó los ojos, se acercó al Coon y rápidamente lo desató. Una vez libres, bajaron sigilosamente por las escaleras que habían en la azotea para finalmente desaparecer del distraído Capitán._

_—... Y finalmente, después de tanto tiempo, hoy será la noche en la que te mate, ¡Pequeño hijo de puta!— Giró y se encontró con la grata sorpresa de que obviamente ya no había nadie._

_—No...— Murmuró. —¡NOOOOOO!— Por si no fue lo bastante cliché, dio el grito a lo Darth Vader y como "Fatality" se dio un tiro a la cabeza._

**_¿Fin?_**

* * *

**Demasiado sarcasmo me está empezando a hacer daño, ¡El sarcasmo es malo para la salud, amigos! **

**Pues nada, ojalá les haya gustado esta pequeña lista que no pude evitar hacer. Oigan, reconozco que hasta yo misma he caído en uno de estos, pero reírse de uno mismo nunca está de más.**

**Por mi parte es todo, tengan un buen día o noche y sueñen con Francisca Sakura Guadalupe Everdeen de Bieber(?) Oh sí. (Soy todo un Crack creando personajes, claro que sí)**

**¡Saludos!**


End file.
